toxic_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
Twists *'Teams' - HouseGuests would be divided into teams of four on each team. Each week, the Head of Household's teammates were safe from eviction. *'Secret Power of Veto' - The Hidden Power of Veto had the ability to be used after the regular Power of Veto and could only be used during the next three Veto ceremonies. *'Jury Re-Entry Competition' - The first four Jurors and the remaining HouseGuests competed in an endurance Head of Household competition. The last juror standing won the right to return to the house, and the last HouseGuest standing (jurors included) became the next Head of Household. HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Competition History Game History Week 1 At the PREMIERE of Toxic Longterms 2, the houseguests were divided into teams shortly before the Head of Household Competition. In a grueling battle of skill, Cat won the FIRST Head of Household meaning BLUE TEAM was immune. The Purple Team lost all of their members first so they are this week's have nots. She decided to nominate Tom & Misha for eviction. At the Power of Veto, Neon was victorious and decided to SAVE Tom For eviction. Cat decided to RENOMINATE Weston, and he was evicted in a 11-2 vote. Well played Weston! Week 2 Round 1 At the SECOND session of Toxic Longterms 2, it was revealed to be a DOUBLE EVICTION. At the first part of the Double Eviction, Misha won the SECOND Head of Household Competition meaning GREEN TEAM gained immunity. He decided to nominate Dean & Cat for eviction. At the Power of Veto, Dean came out victorious and decided to SAVE himself from eviction. Misha decided to RENOMINATE Eve for eviction. By a vote of 7-6, with Misha breaking the tie, Cat was evicted. Good game Cat! Round 2 At the second part of the Double eviction, James rose to power meaning Green Team was immune AGAIN. He decided to nominate Dean & Tom for eviction. At the Power of Veto, Halcy became victorious. She asked both nominees for a plea and decided to saveDean from eviction. James decided to RENOMINATE Eve for eviction. By a vote of 8-3, Tom was evicted. Nicely played T0m! Week 3 On Week 3 Misha won the Head of Household! He decided to nominate Yitzer & Sonic for eviction. At the Veto ceremony, Dean won and SAVED Luke from eviction. Misha decided to RENOMINATE Aria. By a vote of 6-5 with Misha breaking the tie, Sonic was evicted. Good game Sonic! Week 4 On Week 4 Halcy won the Head of Household! She decided to nominate James & Nancy for eviction. At the Veto ceremony, Halcy won and SAVED James, her nominee, from eviction. She then decided to RENOMINATE Emilee. By a vote of 7-2, Nancy was evicted. Well played Nancy! Week 5 On Week 5, Dean won the Head of Household! He decided to nominate James & Emilee for eviction. At the Veto ceremony, Halcy won and DISCARDED the veto. By a vote of 7-1, James became the FIRST juror. Good game James! Week 6 On Week 6, Psy won the Head of Household! He decided to nominate Dean & Halcy for eviction. At the Veto ceremony, Halcy won and SAVED herself with the veto. Eve was then put up as the replacement nominee. By a UNANIMOUS vote of 7-0, Dean became the SECOND juror. Greatly played Dean! Week 7 On Week 7. Eve won her first competition which was the Head of Household! She decided to nominate Psy and Emilee for eviction. At the Power of Veto, it came down to Eve and Psy, with Eve securing the win! Psy believed he was 'pushed' by production and walked from the Big Brother House. Week 8 On Week 8, Luke won his first Head of Household! He decided to nominate Aria Emilee for eviction. At the Veto, Halcy won and SAVED Aria from eviction. THEN Emilee was SAVED by a secret veto found inside the house. Misha AND Sea were both put up for eviction where Sea became the third juror evicted by a vote of 4-1. Well played Sea! Week 9 On Week 9, Emilee won her first Head of Household and decided to nominate Halcy & Luke for eviction. Halcy won the Veto to take herself off, while Eve was put up as the renominee. By a vote of 4-0 Luke became the fourth juror. Good game Luke! Week 10 On Week 10, James won jury comebacks to return to the game and Neon won the Head of Household! She decided to nominate James & Emilee. Halcy won the Veto and discarded. By a vote of 3-1, Emilee became the fifth juror. Well played Emilee! Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Finale The Jury Category:Seasons